


Jack's Personal Hell

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack recovers from his gunshot wound at Daniel and Peggy's house. The walls are a little thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Thompson is pretty sure he is in his own personal hell. He was discharged from the hospital 2 days earlier. The doctors haven't cleared him to fly back to New York, so it was decided he would continue his recovery at Sousa’s (now Sousa and Carter’s) house. This is why he now he finds himself awake at 2am, listening to Sousa and Carter having sex when all he wants to do is go to sleep.

Jack tries to block the sighs and moans with pillows covering his ears. It doesn’t work. He can still hear “Ahhhhh, right there, Daniel” and “Pegggggggggy” from the other side of the apparently thin wall. 

Finally, he can take it no longer. He reaches over his head and bangs three times on the wall.  
\----------  
BANG  
BANG  
BANG

In the next room, Peggy freezes at the sound and Daniels lifts his head from between her legs. 

“Do you think he can hear us?”, Daniel whispers. 

“Yes!,” Jack yells from the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Sousa and Marge’s late night activities and the stupid sun shining through his window, Jack didn’t sleep nearly enough last night. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he slowly makes his way down the hall to the kitchen. He refuses to use his cane in the house so the walls help keep him upright.

Entering the kitchen, he reenters his personal hell. Sousa is sitting in a chair by the kitchen table with Marge in his lap, kissing her. One of Sousa’s hands is on her ass and the other is making its way under her skirt. They do not appear to have noticed that he entered the room. 

“Jesus, get a room. Oh yeah, you have one. It’s right next to mine.”

The couple startles at the sound of Jack’s voice and Peggy tumbles off of Daniel’s lap. Daniel helps Peggy up as she straightens her clothing.

Daniel sheepishly looks up at Jack as he says, “Uh, sorry about last night, Jack. We didn’t realize . . .”

“The walls were so thin,” Jack says, cutting him off. “I figured that out.”

An obviously embarrassed Peggy is avoiding looking at either man. Instead, she is focusing intently on brewing herself a cup of tea. Jack can’t resist the urge to poke at her. 

“Don’t worry about it. But I will say I could have gone my whole life without knowing Marge likes to have her toes sucked.”

Peggy spins around to face him. “I said no such thing.”

Jack smiles as he leans against the doorjamb. “Of course you didn’t.” He moves to sit at the table. “I appreciate the two of you taking me in but I don’t think this is going to work.”

“Nonsense, Jack. Peggy and I like having you here. Plus, with your shooter still on the loose, it is safer.”

“There has to be somewhere I can go with thicker walls.”

“I suppose I could ask Mr. Jarvis if you could stay at Howard’s. He installed a security system after I was attacked by the pool,” Peggy says.

“Will I have to listen to Jarvis and the misses having sex?”

Peggy thinks for a moment. “Probably not but Ana does enjoy embarrassing Mr. Jarvis by kissing him rather passionately.”

“That I can handle. Sign me up, Marge.”  
\---------  
After breakfast the next morning, Jack decides to sit out by Howard’s pool because “fresh air” is suppose to be good for him. He takes two steps outside before he stops in his tracks at the sight of a buck-ass naked Howard Stark climbing out of his pool. Jack turns around and returns to the house. 

Jack encounters Jarvis just inside the doors. “Oh, Chief Thompson, I am sorry I was unable to find you in time. I apologize for neglecting to inform you that Mr. Stark is enjoying his morning swim.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Jarvis.”

LA is literally hell. Perhaps he can bribe the doctors to let him fly home. Or drive. Or take a bus or train. Anything but stay in this town a minute longer.


End file.
